castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Nergal Meslamstea
Nergal Meslamstea is the second of Satan Acolytes, encountered by Dracula in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Apearance Nergal is a tall and thin individual, as well as pale skinned and bald. Looking closely at his face, wrinkles are visible which alludes that he is very old. He is claded in a long black robe with a black leather tunic along with black gloves that reaches his forearms. His most noticable features that reveals his malicious identity are his unatural, sinster black eyes. History Background Nergal is the corporate head of the world's largest weapons manufacturer, as a result he has huge political and economic influence on the world. Worse yet he is also a son of Satan and seeks nothing less than for the world to be thrown into total chaos to enable his father's return to Earth where Nergal believes he shall be rewarded for his hard work. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Nergal is lured out of hiding by the sacrifice of Victor Belmont whom Nergal uses a possessed statue to kill. Having completed the deed Nergal retreats to his corporate headquarters and is followed there by Dracula. There Dracula attempts to confront him and is crippled by several blasts of lightning by Nergal, but he is able to lure him into the Castle where Dracula is dramatically more powerful and he dramatically weaker. Deciding that he needs some extra muscle Nergal possesses a trio of giant statues and uses them to battle Dracula, however the vampire lord destroys the statues and kills the acolyte by crushing his head beneath his boot. Powers and Abilities In addition to his powers over lightning, Nergal's favorite ability is to possess inanimate objects to do his bidding. Quotes *I like these new henchmen. Their power will serve me well. *My father eagerly awaits you in his kingdom. Don't make him wait. *I won't make you suffer. Every drop of your pain belongs to my father. *Perhaps my Lord will allow me to... look after you once he's tired of your soul. *I'll gather my power. Then you won't have a chance. *My Lord will extinguish a thousand souls in my honor when I give him the Dragon. *The pain you will enjoy in Hell will be exquisite. *My father is eager to receive you in Hell. His thirst for you knows no limits. *My power... I must keep it... together! *Your suffering will make Hell itself cry! *Your soul will go mad in eternal agony! *Your existence will know only pain! *My power is running out in this damned place, but I will not be defeated by you. I will not fail! Trivia *Nergal shares his name with a deity in Mesopotamian mythology, said to be the god of the solstice, war, and pestilence and governs over the dead. *His appearance is similar to that of Pinhead of the ''Hellraiser ''series, as are some of his quotes in battle. *Nergal is the only Acolyte of Satan who got a promotional render. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies Category:Army of Satan Category:Demons Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses